Hidden Friendship
by Indilwenlily
Summary: As children, Kanda and Lenalee met while at the Order. The only thing that held the two children in the land of the living was the promise that they made to each other-you stay alive, and I will. Very short chapters, no pairing, might become slightly au, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! This… delightful, angsty miniseries of sorts was a project I had been working on back in 2011, and unfortunately, while I posted these on DeviantArt, I never got around to posting them here, and so now I shall! I am not sure if I will do more after the 2 chapters—since I only did 2 back in the day—but if I get enough requests, and find myself with the time, I may write a couple of more little shots!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own -Man, unfortunately, but Hoshino is amazing for creating these wonderful characters!**

Lenalee Lee wandered through the halls of the Black Order. Well, she more ran, trying to escape Malcolm C. Rouvelier as he chased after her. She had just been told yet again that she was not to leave the Order and was trapped there. It had been her fifth attempt at escape, but she wasn't done yet.  
She ducked into a closet and watched through the crack in the door as Rouvelier ran past, calling her name before he stopped later down the hall, looked around, and turned a corner.  
She gave a sigh of relief before sitting down on the floor and letting the tears flow. She missed her brother, Komui, but most of all she wanted to get out of the Order.  
"What are you doing?" a small, curious voice asked.  
She jumped, squeaking in surprise as a figure emerged from the corner of the closet.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"My name is Kanda," the voice said.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"You never answered my question… I want to know what you're doing."  
Lenalee stared at the figure, "I'm… crying," she said.  
"Is that what it's called?"  
"You don't know what crying is?" Lenalee asked.  
The figure shook it's head.  
"Haven't you ever cried before?"  
"Well… yes, but I didn't know it was called 'crying'."  
Lenalee slightly smiled, moving towards the figure and seeing that it was indeed a boy with long black hair. He was Japanese and was covered in bandages.  
"What are you doing here?"  
Kanda paused, then whispered, "I'm hiding from the 'Head Nurse'."  
Lenalee smiled, "why are you hiding from her?"  
Kanda paused for a moment then said "can you keep a secret?" Lenalee nodded her head, so he continued. "I died… but now I'm alive. But she won't let me go!"  
"Are you an Exorcist too?"  
Kanda nodded "Are you?"  
"Of course I—" Lenalee paused, not wanting to admit that she was in line with these people. But Kanda didn't seem that bad.  
"Where did you come from?"  
"China," Lenalee said.  
"Is China a mom?"  
Lenalee paused, "China is a country."  
"What's a country?"  
"It's… I don't know."  
"But then where's your mom?" Kanda asked. "Or… did you come out of a hole too?"  
"A hole?" Lenalee asked. "No, I came from my mom. People don't come out of holes, Kanda."  
"But I did…"  
"You… came out of a hole?"  
Kanda nodded, "But I don't wanna talk about it… where's your mom?"  
Lenalee looked at him oddly. This boy was at least 2 years older than her, but he didn't seem to know anything about humans.  
"My mom died when I was little…"  
"I'm sorry… Bak's mom died too."  
"Who's—" Lenalee was cut off by the closet door flying open. There was the head nurse and Rouvelier, both with angry looks on their faces.  
"Yuu, how many times do I have to tell you?!" the Head Nurse snapped "You need to stay in bed!"  
"But I'm alive again!"  
"You're arms are going to fall off again if you keep doing this! Or maybe even your legs, next time!"  
"No!" Kanda screamed as the Head Nurse dragged him off, Lenalee was left alone to face Rouvelier. She went with him back to her room, a small smile on her face.  
She hated this place more than anything, but she had finally made a friend. Meeting Kanda had made the Black Order a bit more bearable for her and she hoped to see him again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanda Yu walked through the halls of the Black Order. He had just been released from the infirmary the day before, which meant he was finally free to be on his own. He couldn't help but think about Lenalee and where she was in the giant cursed building.  
Well, this building wasn't cursed. It was the other one in Asia, where he was born and met Alma and the scientists. It was also where he met Marie, so that memory brought a small smile for his face. He would never let anyone see him smiling, though, because he needed them to know that what they did was wrong. So he would bury himself in a grave of anger and hatred just to show them, even if he wouldn't say it out loud that he hated them.  
He kept on walking until he got to a large hall with a balcony at the end, with a girl standing on the railing. The girl looked just like Lenalee.  
He picked up his speed and saw her turn her head towards him. It was Lenalee, so he slightly waved. He was going to smile to her, but remembered his vow. He had no way of knowing who would see, so he had to be cold to everyone. He didn't want to be rude to Lenalee, but he felt he had to.  
"Kanda?" she asked.  
"What are you doing?" He asked. He honestly had no idea what the girl could be doing on the railing of a balcony.  
"I'm…" she paused, trying to decide what to say. Here was her only friend, asking her why she was getting ready to jump and fall to her death. Seeing Kanda stopped her. She wanted to jump so badly, but she couldn't do it in front of Kanda. She didn't know anything about him, but it was obvious that he didn't have anyone else around to be with him.  
"Don't do it," Kanda said.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't go back to China."  
Lenalee paused. He obviously had no idea what she was really trying to do. "I'm not going back to China, I'm…"  
"I know," Kanda said. He didn't want to admit that he knew what it was, but he knew as well as he knew his own name. Because when he came, he wasn't just wandering through the Head Quarters, he was looking for a place to do it himself. They all thought that he was naïve, so he played along, but not with Lenalee. She was different.  
"How do you—"  
"They killed me before, but I thought that maybe if I did it myself, I… I would stay dead."  
"Kanda, where do you come from?"  
"I told you, I came from a hole."  
"How long ago?"  
"One year ago," he replied.  
"But you're at least 10 years old! How can you-?"  
"I can't tell you… Old Man Zhu said it was our secret, about what happened. If anyone knows too much about me, they'll kill me, and Old Man Zhu won't let that happen."  
"So why did you want to kill yourself?"  
"Because I would be keeping our promise, still… it's the only way."  
"Kanda… if I stay, will you stay? Please?"  
"Why would you stay?"  
"I don't want to be alone, and I don't want you to be alone… so how about we stay together? We'll be Exorcists together and won't let anyone stop us." She knew that she was lying, but Kanda didn't need to know. Maybe she would stay, maybe she wouldn't. She didn't want to, but she would try, for Kanda.  
"…Fine," Kanda said, crossing his arms.  
Lenalee smiled, "Then it's settled. I'll stay alive if you do. So I'll do my best to stay with you."  
(9 years later)  
Kanda Yu lay in the remains of Matar. He had been there for a few days, he couldn't tell. He couldn't move at all. He was almost positive that his healing ability was gone for good now, which meant that he was going to have a harder time keeping his promise to Lenalee, even if she tried to break it before, he did too, so they were even now. He died in the Arc and couldn't let her think that again. As soon as he could move, he would find a doctor of some sort and then return to Lenalee Lee, even if the people of the Black Order tried to kill him, he would see his friend one last time.


End file.
